dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Count Dooku
Ganondorf vs Count Dooku is Peep4Life's fifty-seventh DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 12! Legend of Zelda vs Star Wars! Evil leaders of armies collide in a brutal battle, can Ganondorf match the power of the dark side? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A Separatist shuttle flew over Ganondorf's castle, landing just outside. Dooku, flanked by two Super Battle Droids, entered the castle. The droids got to work disposing of Ganondorf's minions. Dooku blasted the throne room door open and Ganondorf shot up to meet the intruder. "What is this?" The King of Evil demanded. "Hyrule is now property of the Separatist Army. Everything you own will be melted down-" As Dooku explained the situation, Ganondorf annihilated the two droids and drew the Warlock Blade. Dooku in turn took his curved lightsaber and ignited the room with an ominous red. 'Here we go! ' The two clashed weapons, engaging in a blade lock. "Do you have any idea what is about to happen?" Ganondorf asked, powering through Dooku's stance. The Count held on and pushed back. "You have doomed yourself and the rest of this pitiful land." With a stretch of the hand, Dooku Force pushed Ganondorf through a wall. As Ganondorf stood back up, Dooku lunged forward with a slash, looking for the throat of Ganondorf. Barely blocking the attack, Ganondorf lashed out with a Wizard's Foot, sending Tyranus across the room.Closing the distance, Ganondorf raised his sword over his head. This left him open and Dooku blasted him with Force lightning. This slowed Ganondorf and the pain was crippling. Dooku finally relented. "Do not make me destroy you..." he warned. Ganondorf lunged again, barely clipping Dooku with a punch. He then stabbed at the Sith Lord but Dooku blocked him with ease. "You're a fool if you believe you can match me, Ganondorf." "The only fool is anyone who barges into my ''throne room and tries to command me!" Ganondorf responded, elbowing Dooku. The Sith staggered back before using another Force push to keep Ganondorf at bay. Tyranus then stabbed at his target, but Ganondorf pushed the blade aside and used his Flame Choke. Dooku felt his throat tighten before he used the Force to slam the throne into Ganondorf's back. He then used the Force to levitate to the window ledge.With a snarl, Ganondorf kicked Dooku out of the window, where the Sith Lord landed gracefully on the ground. Ganondorf followed him and thrust his blade forward. Dooku countered with a parry, grazing Ganondorf's shoulder. Dooku then used Force choke to lift Ganondorf into the air. The King of Evil clutched at his throat, struggling for breathe before Dooku slammed him into the floor. Grabbing the Warlock Blade, Dooku assessed his enemy. "Pathetic." He described, looking down on Ganondorf. Raising his lightsaber, Dooku went to decapitate Ganondorf. The lightsaber handle was gripped by Ganondorf, who stood- trying to push back Dooku. The Count grinned as Ganondorf clearly struggled, before blasting his foe with Force lightning. With Ganondorf now stunned, Dooku swiftly decapitated him. "You were defeated before this battle even began..." '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights